


Just wanted to help

by Shugo_Ookami



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Napoleon just wanted to help out. It didn’t go quite to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy piece of the two desserts! Will be adding Pastel’s POV later

“Napoleon-“ Pastel’s eyebrow twitched as he heaved a sigh. “I’m going to have to redo all of this now.” He stared at his counter space, taking in the ruined desserts and the mess. He had already been working on everything since 3am. There wasn't going to be enough time to do it all and have it all ready in time. The Boss was going to be upset. Taking a peek over at Napoleon, he felt a small inch of guilt upon seeing the upset expression on his face.

“I...I honestly thought I had it correct? What went wrong?” Napoleon was almost whispering with how soft his voice had gotten. “Did I grab the wrong sugar?”

“That’s a possibility.” Pastel muttered as he pulled away from the other to start salvaging as much as he could to start over. He caught sight of an extra pair of hands starting to grab utensils and bowls before he heard the sink start running. He was about to snap at Napoleon to leave, it was his fault for all of this, he thought better. Napoleon was distraught enough as it was over the situation. 

It was an hour of almost pure silence between them before Napoleon finally spoke up, pressing his head between Pastel’s shoulder blades. “I’m sorry, Nata.”

That gave Pastel a start and he paused in his mixing before shrugging. “Mistakes happen. Go take a break. I’ll grab you if I need help.”

Napoleon frowned, feeling tears prick at his eyes. “You should take a break too.” He said thickly, pulling away from the other and quietly leaving the kitchen. He waited in the lounge for a while, hoping for Pastel to follow him. When it was apparent he wasn’t going to be joined, he made his way up to his room with guilt seeping into his heart. 

He truly meant well when he offered to help. He was surprised when his offer was even accepted. Everyone knew Pastel hated others in his work space but yet, Napoleon’s help had to be accepted. And he had messed everything up.

So now he had to figure out a way to apologize properly. After he took a nap. Then he’d force his friend to rest and after that he would apologize. Napoleon was out before his head fully hit the pillow. 

Only to wake up a few hours later to someone falling onto the bed next to him.

Shooting upright, Napoleon frantically scrambled to get off the bed but was forced down by an arm around his waist. Finally calming down enough to look at who had scared him, Napoleon stared at Pastel in confusion. 

“Nata?” Napoleon gently poked at the other cheek. 

“Mm?” Pastel grunted, opening an eye to look up at him. He had fallen face first into the pillows, half his face was still buried in one of Napoleon’s many fluffy pillows. “What?” He muttered when he wasn’t answered quickly enough.”

“Did you need help with the desserts?”

“Finished em.” Pastel muttered as he turned his face fully into the pillow, tightening his hold on Napoleon as he did.

Continuing to stare at him, Napoleon’s mouth opened in shock. “Pastel de nata, that was almost two hundred pastries you redid. I told you I would help.” He was a little pissed off by this. Yet again, Pastel was overdoing things doing everything by himself.

“It’s done so what does it matter? I wanna sleep now.” Pastel’s tone held no room for argument and he knew Napoleon was going to yell at him. “Let me sleep.”

“You are still in your work clothes. Covered in flour, sugar, and is that icing in your hair? Pastel! You need to get cleaned up first. Come on!” Napoleon huffed as he shoved the others arm off him and started to pull him up and off the bed. “Bath first, then pajamas. What time is it?”

“Afternoon...some time.” Pastel groaned as he sat up at the others pulling. “Le, I want to sleep.”

“Wow you really are tired if you’re calling me that!” Napoleon chuckled, tugging the taller up gently. “You need to clean up or else you will be upset later. Now come.” He didn’t catch what was grumbled behind him as he lead the way to the baths. 

It felt like an eternity before Napoleon managed to wrestle Pastel into the bath, clean him up, get him changed, and back into bed. His bed to be specific. It was closer than Pastel’s anyway and he had a feeling that any further and suddenly he would be carrying the other. And he couldn’t do that. He’s tried. 

“You just going to stand there or are you joining me?” Pastel had crawled under the covers and was watching Napoleon closely, obviously lying in a position that would allow the smaller to curl up next to him. 

It was a cute gesture, asking for cuddling without verbalizing it, and it made Napoleon smile before he slipped under the blankets as well. He was about to tuck his head under Pastel’s chin when the other quickly did it himself and he was instead met with a mouth full of long hair. 

Sputtering, Napoleon reached up to brush the hair away and started running his fingers through it slowly. Smiling wider, he placed a kiss firmly to the top of Pastel’s head. “I take it this is my punishment for ruining the dessert?”

“Mhm.”

“Not the usual way but I have to admit, I kind of like this version.”

“Shut up. You like both.” Pastel was smirking against Napoleon’s neck and he knew the other could feel it. 

“Ah, I’ve been ousted. Whatever shall I do?” Napoleon was desperately trying not to laugh, not wanting to ruin the moment. He kept running one hand through Pastel’s hair while his other hand had taken up rubbing his back slowly. “Get some rest,_ mon amie_.” He felt the tense muscles relax and breathing even out as Pastel drifted off. He pressed another kiss against his head gently. 

Listening to Pastel breath helped Napoleon fall asleep again, his fingers stilling as he rested his head against the others. 

He’d apologize even better when they woke up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Pastel de nata stared at the ruined desserts. The air around him was so tense even he could feel it. 

They were completely ruined. Absolutely, utterly destroyed. Now, usually he could excuse Napoleon’s mistakes as the smaller food soul could be a bit of an airhead but this was devastating. There was going to be a banquet that evening and these were to be ready for that event an hour before. Everything was going to have to be redone in half the time if they wanted to have it ready. 

They exchanged little words before he sent Napoleon off for the night. He had to start from scratch so first was the flour and water.

Sighing, he rested his elbows against the counter. Exhaustion was tugging heavily on his body but he knew he had to get these done in time or else the shop would be disgraced. 

And possibly out of business.

Pushing himself away from the counter, he turned back to start working on the dough. If he got that rising first, he could focus on the icing and cream. And without the extra help, it was going to take a while but he had to get it done. He had to. 

What must have been at least an hour of just fixing things and mixing up batches upon batches of dough, Pastel was startled by the door to the kitchen slamming open. He whirled around to face whomever it was. He was disappointed when it wasn’t the cheerful smile he was expecting. 

Why would Napoleon be back? He had sent him away after all. And quite rudely too.

“Can I help you?” Pastel bit out, turning back around to continue working. He didn’t have time to mess around and talk to anyone. But of course the visitor wasn’t going to let him go undisturbed.

“I was wondering if you had seen Coffee around here?” Toast asked, leaning against the door frame casually as he eyed the counters. 

“Why would I have?”

“You’re the only one that’s been down here in the kitchens all day, of course.” Toast shrugged, pushing himself off the frame. He went to move closer but stopped when he noticed a hat sitting on a table nearby. “Oh? Was Napoleon down here?”

“Was.” Pastel muttered, moving his bowl out of the way so he could grab another.

“Was? Do you know where he went? Maybe he could help me out. Seeing as you’re a little busy.”

“I don’t know. He left a while ago.” 

“Without his hat?”

Pastel paused and looked over to where Toast had gone, brow furrowed. “Without...What?”

“His hat. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him go very far without it.” Toast lifted the hat up and waved it in the other’s direction. “Must have been something to distract him if he left it here. Although you are in here so he probably will be back soon.” He set the hat back down, looking back towards Pastel before raising an eyebrow. “You look worried.”

“I...I sent him out of here a couple of hours ago.” Pastel admitted, biting the inside of his cheek lightly. As much as he knew Napoleon trusted him, he wouldn’t just leave his hat like that. He quickly turned back to his work. “I haven’t seen Coffee. If he’s been here, I didn’t notice.”

“Thank you. And good luck.” Toast said, the sound of the door clicking shut behind him the last thing Pastel heard.

Pulling his lips into a tight line, he started working a little faster. Knowing where that hat was was weighing on his heart. Now he just felt guilt. He knew Napoleon had just wanted to help. Help him make sure everything was done on time. Help carry some of the work. Keep him company.

“Dammit.” Pastel whispered, shoving the finished bowl aside to work on the next. 

He had to find a way to apologize. One way or the other.

But as luck would have it, apologizing would have to wait. He was dead tired by the time the last box was in the delivery group’s hands. It took the last ounce of remaining strength to even walk up the stairs towards Napoleon’s bedroom. Why that bedroom when he had his own, he had no idea. 

Well, he had a small idea as to why but he wasn’t going to admit to it.

The room was dark and quiet, the only notion that Napoleon was even in the room was the lump under the blankets on the bed that moved slightly when the door shut. Pausing to make sure he hadn’t woken the other up, Pastel carefully toed off his shoes before he made his way over to the bed. He tried to crawl onto the bed but his body decided now was the exact moment to give out and he ended up just flopping down onto it rather inelegantly. Now he knew for sure he had woken up Napoleon as the other shot up quickly with a yelp. Groaning, he reached out to pull him back down but didn’t get very far before he was being prodded by him.  
Cracking open an eye to look at the other, Pastel rolled over slightly to complain but was coaxed back out of the bed to go get cleaned up. He begrudgingly got up and followed after Napoleon, leaning into him any chance he got. Napoleon only tugged on his hair a few times as he washed it. Much better than how it used to be when he was mystified by how much hair Pastel had. 

By the time they finally tumbled back into bed, Pastel could barely keep his eyes open and all but collapsed back into the bed. 

“You just going to stand there or are you joining me?” Pastel asked, noticing that Napoleon seemed to be awkwardly standing by the bed but not actually laying down. He reached a hand out and waved towards the other to get him closer. As soon as he was within reach, he grabbed at his shirt and pulled him down onto the bed. “Sleep.” He grumbled, scooting closer to the wall so Napoleon could crawl in next to him.

Napoleon chuckled softly and pulled back the covers so he could lay next to Pastel. He snuggled up to him and rested his chin on top of the other’s head. He trailed a hand through the long hair and let his eyes shut. He was about to say something when Pastel mumbled something. “Hm?”

“Sleep. We can talk later.” Pastel murmured before he wrapped his arms firmly around Napoleon and pressed a kiss to his neck.

There was a moment of silence before Napoleon nodded slightly with a quiet hum. “Okay.” He whispered, kissing the top of Pastel’s head in return.

Pastel felt Napoleon fall asleep before him and he let out a sigh. “Thank you for the help.” He whispered, nuzzling his face into Napoleon’s neck gently and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He let sleep envelope him quickly after that.

He’d apologize properly when they woke up.


End file.
